A Taste Of Highschool
by AgronsLilLamb
Summary: Raised in Space by her Astronauts parents, Rachel Barbra Berry paints a perfect picture of what she wants highschool to be. But by the laws of highschool and not by NASA This sixteen year old think she knows what's best. It's time for Rachel to say goodbye NASA and Hello Highschool.
1. Chapter 1

Note : I do not own Mean Girls Or Glee & I had the sudden desire to write this. Thank you Malak for The NASA IDEA. Please tell me what you think

**Chapter One**

" Here's Your Lunch " Rachel's dad said as he passed her a brown paper bag with Rachel's name written in black permanent marker. " I wrote our number down just in case you need or forget anything". Her other dad said he kissed her on the cheek and pulled out his phone to take a quick picture. " Leroy quit crying and get in the picture " Hiram said as he snapped the quick picture with his Iphone.

" I've always imagined what the first day of school would be like ". Rachel thought then she began to look over at Leroy crying. She continued to think " I think it's natural for parents to cry on their child's first day of high school but that's when the child is five and not sixteen . Until today I was home schooled , My Two dads work for NASA . Until Leroy got a job transfer to Lima Ohio. We lived in space for the past twelve years . Until today I never got an actual taste of what's outside of the Space Shuttle . Now it's goodbye NASA and hello High school."

" Rachel , Honey are you sure you will be okay?" Hiram asked as he gave his daughter one last hug before she was ready to cross the street. " Yes " She said as she picked up her backpack and began to head to the crosswalk. " Wait " Leroy yelled as Rachel was just about to step foot out onto the road. " We got you something" he said as he passed her a box with a gold star necklace in it. " I must go now" She said as she began to walk across the street and enter the big high school.

She then walked right through the doors and into the Spanish room. She then reached out and proceeded to shake who she assumed to be the Spanish teachers hand " Hola , My Name Is Rachel". She said then the girl walked away and sat down. " I wouldn't sit there Artie's girlfriend is going to sit there " Tina said as Rachel then walked to another desk and before she could sit down Tina spoke up again " He's a stoner " .Without paying attention to where she was walking she then bumped into the Spanish teacher. She spilt his coffee all over him. " I'm so sorry !" She explained as she began to wipe him down with a paper towel. " WILLIAM !" A voice called from out in the hallway. " This isn't awkward at all " he said as Rachel began to walk away and sit down behind Kurt. " Good news the toilet paper shortage has ended now wipe away! , How was your summer ?" Principle Figgins asked. " I got divorce!" Will Replied. " Any ways we have a New Student here she's from space" Principle Figgins said as he then looked out at the class room full of unhappy students. " Welcome !" Mr. Schuester said as he looked over at Sugar Motta who was wearing a space helmet. " I'm from Michigan!" she yelped.

" Her names Rachet Berry !" Principle figgins said as everyone turned to Rachel. " It's Rachel" She said as she sunk back in her chair. " Welcome !" he said then he exited the room. " Welcome and Thanks Principle Figgins " Will said as he then proceeded to write on the chalk board.

**Rachel's POV**

This whole day has been stressful , I have gotten into trouble for the most stupidest reasons. " Where are you going?" The English teacher asked as I was walking out the door. " The Bathroom " I replied . Who would have known we needed a pass to use the bathroom. I never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me and are always yelling at me " No SINGING IN CLASS " , " Don't DO THAT!" , " GET BACK UP AND TRY AGAIN" It still haunts me.

Rachel's first day didn't go the way she had planned , She ate her lunch in the guidance counsellors office. It was kinda nice but there were pamphlets everywhere. She did try to sit with a few girls but they pretended not to hear her. Rachel then went home and then curled up on her bed and listened to the soundtrack of funny girl. " How was your first day of high school? " Hiram asked as he handed her a cup of warm milk and honey. " It was okay?" she replied then laid back into her bed and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

It was Rachel's second day of high school , This time she got to Spanish extra early so she could find a real nice seat. " Is that your natural hair colour? A guy wearing a really fashionable scarf said as he sat down behind her. Rachel nodded . " It's Gorgeous !" he explained. " Thanks !" Rachel said. " His name's Kurt , He Almost to gay to function!" this Asian girl with long black hair said as she sat down. " Nice wig Tina , what is it made of? " The schools bully yelled out from the other side of the classroom. " Your moms chest hair!" Tina yelled . " Hello I'm Tina" she said as she shook Rachel's hand. " Nice to meet you !" Rachel explained " Do you Know where room G-13 Is?" she asked as Kurt then grabbed the piece of paper out of her hand.

" Excuse me , Girl from space coming through!" Kurt yelled while pushing everyone out of his way. " You're taking Year twelve academic calculus?" he asked confusedly. " Yes why?" Rachel asked."Why?" Tina asked , " Because it's the same everywhere in the world." Rachel added. " It's so beautiful , This girl is deep" Kurt sniffed. Rachel then began to wonder where they were taking her , There was no building with "G-13" anywhere near them. " Where's G-13?" Rachel asked as she notice Tina and Kurt sat down on the grass . " It burnt down in 87" Tina replied " So where do I go then?" Rachel asked confusedly. " It's okay , just sit here we won't get in trouble" Tina said as she made room for Rachel. " Besides we are your friends" Tina added. Rachel felt good knowing she now has some friends. Rachel then began to wonder what she was missing in health class that day. " DON'T HAVE SEX BECAUSE YOU'LL GET PREGNANT AND DIE" The new gym coach was teaching the class that day. She then offered them to take some condoms " Take some rubbers". " Rachel !" Tina yelled trying to get Rachel's attention. " Why did your parents decided to send you to high school?" she asked. " They said I needed to get sociable. Rachel replied. Kurt then noticed a gym class that came out. " In the spirit of Celibacy , I look at Brittany S Pierces gym clothes". " Of course All three of the Unholy Trinity are in the same gym class !" Tina said . " Who are the Unholy trinity ?" Rachel asked. " Only the three most popular girls in school !" Tina said. " That blonde there , She's Brittany , She's one of the most dumbest girls you'll ever meet. I sat next to her in English last year." Kurt said " She asked me how many M's are in Brittany?" Kurt explained. Kurt then continued to explain the unholy trinity to Rachel, " That tan one there is Santana , She's Totally rich because her dad invented toaster strootals". " Santana knows everyone's business , She knows every little detail about everyone" Tina added. " That's why her hair is so big! It's full of secrets " Kurt said. " And who's that blonde with the green eyes?" Rachel asked . " And evil takes a human form in Quinn Fabray. Don't be fooled because she might seem like your typical backstabbing Princess but in reality she is more then that," " She's The Queenbee , Her daddy's little Princess and most Importantly McKinley's top bitch. Those two are just her little workers." Kurt Explained. " Quinn Fabray , How Do I even describe her?" a little wannabe asked.

Back in the hallway Tina , Rachel and Kurt were still talking about Quinn . " She always looks fierce , And always wins Prom Queen". Kurt said in a trance. " Who care ?" Tina asked. " Because every year they throw a prom and she always ends up on top. And whoever is elected as prom Queen , gets to be the head on the activities committee and I'm on the committee , So I Care" Kurt said. " Wow , Kurt you really out gayed yourself" Tina joked. Kurt then smirked at Tina.

It was lunch time and Kurt and Tina sat down at a table and Rachel began to look around confusedly for a seat to sit at. " Has Your muffin been buttered?" A boy asked her She looked confused " What?" she asked. " Would you like me to assign someone to butter your muffin?" he asked as Rachel just stood there looking lost. " Is he bothering you?" The voice that makes the angels cry asked. She realized it was the Unholy trinity at the nearest table. " Puck what's wrong with you ?" Quinn asked. " I was trying to be friendly" he replied. " Well that's not how you be friendly" Santana Choked up " You didn't call me last night?" She then proceeded to take a drink out of her protein shake. Puck then walked away and Rachel began to walk away to. " Wait , Come here!" Quinn yelled as Rachel turned around " What would the most popular girl in school want to do with me?" She asked herself. She then wondered back over and stood before Quinn. " Sit " Quinn said as she pushed Santana's empty tray away from the empty chair. " Why haven't we met before?" Quinn asked as She looked at Rachel. " I've lived in space for the past twelve years so I've been home schooled". Rachel replied. " Wait if your from space then why do you speak English?" Brittany asked. " Oh My God Brittany ! You can't just go asking people why they speak English" Santana explained. " Any ways you're so Pretty " Quinn said trying to be nice to Rachel, " I so Agree " Santana added. Rachel then thanked her. " Yes and that necklace is So Wanky!" Santana said , " Stop trying to get that to be a thing!" Quinn explained. "Rachel then proceeded to eat her Tuna sandwich as the girl began to whisper in each others ears. Before the bell rang Quinn spoke up " We want you to have lunch with us everyday ! This is a big deal because we never do this ." , " Okay!" Rachel said as she then stood up to throw out her paper bag. " Oh and On Wednesdays we wear Pink!" Brittany added. " See you tomorrow !" Quinn said as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt , Rachel and Tina were in the girls washroom before third period . " So how was eating lunch with the Unholy Trinity ?" Kurt asked as he started to wash his hands. " It was lovely." Rachel said. " You must tell us all the horrible things Quinn says" Tina said as she started to dry her hands. " Quinn seems sweet" Rachel added. " Quinn is not sweet , She's a Scum sucking road horse who ruined my life". Tina added , Kurt butted in " She's fabulous but pure evil". Little Becky Jackson was making her way into the bathroom when she noticed Kurt was in the bathroom " GET OUT!" She demanded. " Omg , Becky look at her butt" Kurt yelled chasing her out of the bathroom. Meanwhile Rachel couldn't wrap her mind on why Tina hated Quinn and the Unholy Trinity. " Why do you hate Quinn so much?" Rachel asked. " What do you mean?" Tina asked. " You really don't like her do you?" Rachel asked. " Is there a problem with that?" Tina asked. " Why?" Rachel replied with. " Well you see , In the third grade Quinn started this rumour that Tina was" Kurt couldn't finish because Tina Cut him off " Shall we not?" She asked. " Look the point is not why I hate her , The point is we want you to hang out with them and tell us every little detail about what they say or do" Tina said . " Okay Fine and do you have anything Pink?" Rachel asked. " I do" Kurt added .

Rachel made her way to twelve grade calculus , She met this cute guy with the cutest brown hair. " Do you have a pencil?" He asked . Rachel only had the one she was using but since she really liked him she gave it to him anyways. " Thanks " he said as he then turned back to do his work. After class she went home , Her dads asked her how her second day was " It was okay". She said , " Did you make any friends?" Leroy asked , " No " She replied . " Were the people nice?" Harlem asked. Rachel shook her head no and walked away.

The next day Rachel had lunch with the unholy trinity , She loved the real world more then she loved the space world. Eating with the unholy trinity was like entering girl world , It had lots of rules to follow. Santana began to explain them.

" You can't wear a tank top twice a week , Plus you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week. So I guess you chose today". Santana said while looking at Rachel's hair. " Oh and we only wear track pants or Jeans on Fridays . So well if you break the rules you can't sit with us".

Quinn was too busy counting her calories , to maintain her killer body. Rachel did the math for her. " I'll just go get a salad ". Quinn said as she then proceeded to leave.

" So have you met any Cute Boys?" Santana asked

" There's this one guy he's a senior". Rachel added.

" Who is it?" Brittany asked.

" His names Finn Hudson , He's in my math class" Rachel replied.

" No !" Brittany said , " No! You can't like Finn Hudson that's Quinn's Ex and real friends don't date friends ex's. " Santana added. " They dated for a year!" Brittany added. " But she was really devastated when her dumped her". Santana said. " I thought she dumped him for Sam?" Brittany asked. " Still Friend's can't date friends exes it's girl code , Anyways I won't tell Quinn I swear". Santana added.


End file.
